mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates universe, with the time of the series being considered the present. Past Pre-New Calendar Year 129 *The Golden Ghost Ship carries pre-FTL colonists to the Serenity system . *The Galactic Empire starts a campaign to remove space pirates from its territories. The Eradication War begins. During the war, the Pirate Guild develops from an information network to a proper pirate organization . *Relationships begin frontier colony planets and their overseers, the Stellar Alliance worsen. The colonies form the Colony Federation and take up arms against them, beginning the War of Independence. The colonies hand out the Letter of Marque to space pirates to supplement their forces Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1Sailing 01. *At an unknown point during the war, the Pirate's Council is held . *Over 200 years before the present, the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station is constructed . New Calendar Year 129 June *'June 22nd': The present day Odette II arrives in this time period due to a timeslip Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. *'June 28th': The present day Odette II manages to find the space-time anomaly and return to the present day . December *The present day Bentenmaru arrives in this time period due to a timeslip while investigating the anomaly the Odette II encountered Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11. *The present day Odette II arrives in this time period following the trail of the Bentenmaru . *Suzuka Shiratori becomes captain of the Hakuchou after her father falls ill, days before the end of the war . *A battle occurs over Garnet A between Colony Federation and Stellar Alliance forces. The colony privateers help prevent the activation of the Stellar Slayer as a supernova bomb. The Kokuchou is presumed lost in the battle Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. *The intervention of Galactic Empire forces begins the War of Independence to an end Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12Sailing 06. Post-New Calendar Year 129 *Ririka is born, in space, and in time, makes a name for herself as a female space pirate, "Blaster Ririka" . *The Hakuchou is retired as a pirate ship, renamed as the Odette II and becomes a training vessel for the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Gonzaemon encounters Princess Utolamela during her Grand Tour . *Professor Mugen meets with Bentenmaru captain Gonzaemon Kato to request his future aid . *Somewhere around the time Marika is born, Quartz Christie is born . New Calendar 232-233 *Marika Kato is born . *Ririka leaves the Bentenmaru and Gonzaemon, in order to raise their daughter, Marika. New Calendar Year 235-6 *Gruier Serenity is born Sailing 10. Post New Calendar Year 235-6 *Gruier encounters Gonzaemon and is given the Bentenmaru captain's ID ring . *Quartz Christie begins her Grand Tour . New Calendar Year 243-244 *Hakuoh Academy receives a five-year ban after the events of the 13th Nebula Cup . Present New Calendar Year 248 *Days before his 'death', Gonzaemon Kato meets with Queen Utolamela Christie of the Galactic Empire at Port Seruna. Around this time, Utolamela's daughter Quartz, having gone on the traditional Grand Tour, is undergoing training to fly the Grand Cross On Her Majesty's Space Pirates. *Gonzaemon Kato dies due to food poisoning . In the anime, he is later revealed to have faked his death and become the imperial pirate Ironbeard Sailing 26. *Kane McDougal and Misa Grandwood approach Marika, three days after Gonzaemon's death. They also go undercover as staff at Hakuoh Academy in order to watch over her. Chiaki Kurihara transfers to Hakuoh Academy . *Following an attempted kidnapping at Lamp House, various factions agree to form a non-aggression pact regarding Marika within New Okuhama City Sailing 03. *The yacht club take the Odette II on a practice cruise around Tau Ceti. The Lightning 11 attacks during the cruise, near to the Sand of the Red Star, but Marika and the yacht club defend themselves long enough for the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa to arrive. Marika decides to become the Bentenmaru's captain Sailing 02Sailing 04Sailing 05. *After gaining her Letter of Marque, Marika undergoes training on the Bentenmaru for captaincy, with her first actual job being a raid on the Princess Apricot Sailing 06. New Calendar Year 248-249 *Marika continues to balance school, pirate and café work, despite her grades slipping Sailing 07. *Following a raid on the Symphony Angel, the Bentenmaru find they have a stowaway, Princess Gruier Serenity, who requests their help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship. Gruier transfers to Hakuoh Academy's middle school section and joins the yacht club Sailing 08. At this time, there is a schism on Serenity over the fate of the royal family which has the potential to turn into a civil war Sailing 13Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2. New Calendar Year 249 *While the yacht club have a practice cruise for the departing third years (a cover for Gruier), the Bentenmaru searches for the Golden Ghost Ship, clashing with Serenity ships along the way Sailing 09Sailing 11 After a standoff in depths of the ghost ship, Marika is able to bring about a peaceful resolution Sailing 12Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2. Following the return of the ghost ship, the conflict on Serenity that had divided the kingdom subsides . *Shortly after the start of a new year at Hakuoh Academy, the Bentenmaru's crew are quarantined after a cargo of cat-monkeys get loose - one carrying a virus Sailing 13Sailing 14. In order to fulfil the conditions of the Letter of Marque, Marika receives help from the yacht club to carry out a raid with the Bentenmaru Sailing 15Sailing 16, later coming to the aid of Jenny Dolittle Sailing 17Sailing 18Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. Anime-Only *The yacht club carry out cleaning and maintenance on the Odette II for two days, not long after their piratical adventure, with Marika carrying out additional cleaning on the Bentenmaru. During this, she briefly loses her ID ring. Grunhilde finds it and delivers it to the Bentenmaru as the crew were locked out Sailing 19. New Calendar Year 249-250 Novel-Only *After receiving a distress signal from the Kokuchou, sunk during the war, and the ship's mysterious appearance over Garnet A, Jackie Kelvin attempts to steal the Odette II posing as a tax inspector. Following this, the Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa and Odette II travel to Garnet A. The Odette II ends up getting transported to the frontier and is pursued by forces from the Pirate Guild, though the privateers manage to protect it long enough to thwart the enemy's efforts Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. *Following a training exercise with the imperial fleet, Marika is hired by the imperial intelligence division to infiltrate the Skull Star. The Bentenmaru manages to successfully place a small group (plus one stowaway) onto the Skull Star Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. *During her stay at the Skull Star, Gruier is kidnapped and encounters the bounty hunter Noel Blue. After leaving, Noel contacts Marika for help in tracking down Jackie Kelvin, who is trying to obtain a document from the War of Independence in Hakuoh Academy's underground section. They corner him but he manages to escape Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. *After coming to the aid of a transport ship under fire, the Bentenmaru is then framed and wanted for the attack. Taking refuge at Serenity, with help from their allies, the crew identify the enemy as Rakion, who are trying to get pirates out of the way for business. They eventually manage to expose Rakion's actions and exonerate themselves Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. *The yacht club make several excursions on the Odette II to obtain data from the FTL booster for a registration change. During one of these, they encounter another Odette II near a space-time anomaly. Chasing after it, they end up time-slipping to the time of the War of Independence. After a week in the past, they return to the present just before they left (as the other ship) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 1Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 2Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 3Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 8. *Following the Odette II's return, the Bentenmaru is hired to investigate the space-time anomaly. While Marika is away, the ships disappears, having time-slipped to time of the War of Independence. Following a trail, the Odette II also slips back. The two later return after facing a crisis in the past Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12. Anime-Only *The Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club participate in the 19th Nebula Cup, unaware of the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup and the grudges resulting from it. The Bisque Company attack during the race, aiming for Marika, but are thwarted by Marika and the Bentenmaru with help from Ai Hoshimiya Sailing 20Sailing 21. New Calendar Year 250 Anime-Only *A series of attacks is carried out on frontier pirates by the Grand Cross, leading to the first Pirate's Council since the War of Independence and a final battle between a pirate fleet and the pirate hunter Sailing 22Sailing 23Sailing 24Sailing 25Sailing 26. *During the spring break before Marika's third year at Hakuoh Academy, the Bentenmaru crew carry out a request entrusted to Gonzaemon by the late Professor Mugen to help his son Kanata Mugen with his choice for his future, facing the machinations of the Yggdrasil Group in the process of finding the professor's legacy Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. *Using the Advaseele, Kanata penetrates the X-Point, creating a whole new subspace junction in the process. He disappears on a journey some time afterwards, apparently fed up with all the awards and commendations he was receiving for his accomplishment . *Sometime after their adventure, Kanata sends the yacht club a letter on how he is getting on, currently helping a friend of his fathers with subspace salvaging. He also sends a letter to Grunhilde Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD. *The yacht club begin a campaign to recruit new members at the start of the new school year Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10Mouretsu Pirates Blu-Ray Box Audio Drama. Trivia *During the War of Independence, the planets of the Colony Federation used the New Calendar (starting from the year the first of its planets, the Sea of the Forest Star, was colonized ), after having previously used the calendar system of the Stellar Alliance. After the war, they switched to the Galactic Standard calendar, though the New Calendar was still used for certain government documents . References |}} Category:Browse Category:Work in progress